


Second meeting

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, LMAO, again crazy kagura, save hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Sougo encounters Kagura, she's as crazy as before.</p>
<p>(Sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7841737">First meeting</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by most people, here's a part 2 to First meeting! Thanks to troloyunu for the idea!! Enjoy^^

The week had gone pretty smoothly, as normal as usual if you asked Sougo. It wasn’t like Kagura’s absence bothered him at all; he hadn’t even noticed her before their kind of first meeting. Even though it felt somewhat silent compared to usual. He supposed she was a part of Soyo and Nobume’s awfully loud group whom were quite calm for the past days. It was weird; the atmosphere in the classroom was weird. Sensei seemed more worried than usual about his students sanity, Hijikata had missed 2 days of school and he was jumpy as hell, refusing to participate in any kind of group projects. Ginpachi was okay with it, which was _hella_ strange if you really thought about it. He had all the answers on the tip of his tongue, he was getting to a conclusion, but then Ginpachi-sensei cut him in his inner thoughts.

“Now, as you all probably know, Kagura-chan is coming back this afternoon. I am begging you; don’t piss her off. I don’t want a case like last week every damn day. I have better things to do than watch over you, brats. Thank you, dismissed.” As he finished his sentence, the students around Sougo stood up and started a heated debate about Kagura. Sougo leaned his head into the palm of his hand, listening carefully to what his classmates had to say about the vermillion haired girl. Don’t get him wrong, the conversation seemed boring as hell, listening to people bitch about _other_ people wasn’t his thing, but he had nothing better to do.

 “You know she just screamed “Shut up you bad taste mayo jerk” before planting the thing in his thigh?” whispered a girl Sougo didn’t know the name of. Another familiar voice, but he still couldn’t recall their name, followed. “She’s batshit crazy!” And before he could stop himself, the words came out harshly.

 “I think she has guts to defend herself like this.” His tone was cold, direct and it didn’t let any place for argument. Still, some bitches never knew when shutting up was at their advantage.

 “And who _are_ you? You know she did that to defend Sukonbu, right?” she said with an exaggerated accent. “What’s your point?” came again Sougo’s monotone but severe voice. He didn’t know just what the hell was wrong with him at this moment, he barely even knew the girl and the first thing he planned to do when she came back was to fight her to prove his superiority. But these girls pissed him off and he wasn’t in the mood to verbally fight. He was standing up, because punching a girl (on the shoulder, at least) was not a problem at all for him. He was-again- stopped by Hijikata’s scream of surprise when a small girl entered the classroom. Who might afraid this guy just by opening a door, and what had they done to him? He needed to know.

 When he actually caught the face of said person, every pieces of the puzzle put in place. Everything suddenly made sense. Kagura had stabbed Hijikata with a fricking screwdriver in the thigh not a week ago. That explained his 2 day absence, the jumpiness, the _scream_. Sougo bursted into laughter, not able to contain the sudden hilarious revelation. He wanted to bow down to Kagura; she had done what he was trying to do for years in a matter of seconds. It was so funny to him; he was considering her his hero right now. He needed to know what had happened in details.

 “Th-this is the guy you stabbed?” he said in between laughers, still not able to calm down. She just nodded her head, a satisfied smile spread on her face. “Oh my fuck, how? Why? Did you film it? Did he _cry_?” Just the thought sent him in another fit of laugher. He could barely hear Hijikata scream in the back a faint “Did not!” He stood up and grabbed Kagura’s shoulders, his stare asking for answers.

 “Well, to explain everything shortly, the mayo freak said that Sukonbu is shit if it’s not mayonnaise flavored or dipped in mayonnaise. It pissed me right off, he’s no one, and he can’t say that sort of rude things about my favorite food in the world. Anyways, he did cry a little if I remember correctly. Didn’t film though, it’s not like I was planning to do that.” At this point, Sougo was on the floor, hugging his sides because they hurt. The only thing that could be heard in the classroom was him laughing, crying even.

 “You’re all assholes. Have you ever been stabbed in the leg? It hurts as hell. I’m leaving, I hate you all!” Hijikata was really mad, but he would be over it in a day or two. He was so soft under that facade of his. On his way out, he made sure he was at least 5 feet away from Kagura. She laughed at him and turned to go sit at her place. Everyone was on the mayo jerk’s side, but not Sougo. Sougo was in awe in front of the crazy girl. Still, he wouldn’t admit that to her.

 “Are you ready to fight, violent brat?”

 “Fight for what?”

 “You deserve a lesson. I’m the king of sadistic ways in here. You need to dethrone me if you want some merit.” She smirked and jumped to side kick him, surprising him and sending him on the ground. “Are you going to fight back or what?” He rubbed his side and stood up, fists held high and ready to hit her.

-

After a quite harsh battle, they were both sitting on the ground from each side of the room, desks and chairs a mess around them. The students had left once the fight had gotten too far. Nobody had interrupted them, though. They weren’t gravely injured, but Kagura was panting from exhaustion. “You’re not that bad, but I still won.” Sougo said to her with a playful voice. Now she could expect something interesting from her third year of high school.


End file.
